Never Ending Story
by Zhii
Summary: Jika kau bertanya kenapa ia masih bertahan, mudah saja, karena ia mencintainya. Jika kau bertanya kenapa ia memilih berkorban, jawabannyapun masih sama, karena ia mencintainya. TAORIS/ YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Never Ending Story**

**Genre : Hurt/ Comfort**

**Chaptered**

**Cast : Kris, Tao, Suho, Lay, Luhan**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos, abal, dan plot berantakan**

.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa ia masih bertahan, mudah saja, karena ia mencintainya. Jika kau bertanya kenapa ia memilih berkorban, jawabannyapun masih sama, karena ia mencintainya. Karena cinta itu bukan apa yang dipikirkan oleh akal, tapi cinta adalah apa yang dirasakan oleh hati_._

(Greg Evans)

.

* * *

.

.

Masih ditempat yang sama, terdiam memandang helai ilalang yang bergoyang, berteman sayup bisikan semesta alam. Riak nyata memecah rumput muda yang tumbuh subur ditepian kali, membasahi sang makhluk hidup dalam ketidakberdayaan yang sang pencipta alam jatuhkan.

Mengulang kembali lolongan keras yang tak teresapi, menulikan diri dari pekik bahagia yang mengalun syahdu pada rapatnya udara.

Lagi-lagi…

Di depan sana, tepat di depan mata, satu lagi luka menggerogoti relung jiwa. Menggoreskan kuas kasar berselimut jeruji tajam yang terbakar api neraka.

Tawa lebar mereka, langkah ringan tanpa beban bak memijak tanah surga, dan satu dua pelukan ringan yang tampak pada retina mata, apa yang ada dihadapannya bak satu kesempuranaan yang tak terpisahkan.

Terkadang terpikir akan kebodohan yang menenggelamkan ia pada pahitnya kenyataan. Mencoba menutup luka meski nyatanya ia tak bisa. Mencoba membutakan mata namun debar dalam dada masih dapat melihat sosoknya. Seolah ia hidup hanya untuk memuja tanpa balas rasa yang tak akan pernah ia terima.

Menutup kelopak mata, kala sebutir sumber kehidupan mulai menghujam tanah lembab yang tengah dipijaknya. Saling menyusul dengan hujaman selanjutnya. Tawa riang yang sedari tadi menjadi mimpi buruk berangsur menghilang dibalik derai air hujan. Meninggalkan sang lapangan dalam kesendirian. Melupakan bahwa ditempat yang sama masih ada sosoknya. Lagi-lagi terlupakan. Lagi-lagi terabaikan.

Tak berniat membuka mata meski dingin mulai menyergap raga. Menyekap bibir biru itu dalam sedu tangis beku. Butiran permata jatuh diantara tangis angkasa yang menaunginya. Seakan membagi luka, meluruhkan derita dengan basuhan suci mata air sang penguasa.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri disini, Tao?"

Membuka kelopak mata, Tao, sang namja dengan lingkaran hitam digaris matanya, memandang sosok tampan dengan kepalan tangan yang memegang gagang payung merah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Suho ge…"

Mengulurkan lengannya perlahan, Suho mengulas senyum samar dibawah rintik hujan yang tak membasahi sosok rupawannya.

"Kita pulang…"

Entah kenapa, entah karena alasan apa, ia melihat tatapan terluka sama seperti apa yang tengah dirasanya. Tao mungkin mulai paham, mengerti satu simpul takdir turut andil dalam jalan penuh sulur fana yang membelit kakinya.

.

.

.

—**Never Ending Story**—

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Langkah demi langkah keduanya tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Hanya derai hujan yang meramaikan jalan pulang. Ingin Tao berkata, membuka suara, dan merapalkan tanya pada sosok tampan disampingnya. Namun melihat tatapan datar dengan kekosongan yang menusuk dada, ia tak sanggup membuka bibir hanya sekedar untuk bertanya bagaimana keadaannya.

"Aku tidak setampan dia Tao…"

Tercekat dengan rona merah yang mempermanis senyum kikuknya, Tao mengalihkan tatap mata begitu saja.

"Maaf…"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Memandang namja yang lebih muda darinya, Suho mengulum senyum lembut melihat bocah manis dengan tubuh menggigil samar itu menundukkan kepala.

"Karena aku lagi-lagi merepotkan gege…"

"Kau ini kenapa hah? air hujan membentur kepalamu terlalu keras?" ujarnya bercanda. Menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao tanpa peduli telapak tangan itu basah akan air hujan yang tak berhenti menetes dari surai gelapnya.

"Lagipula… kau tak merepotkan. Aku bicara yang sejujurnya. Karena kita tinggal satu atap, aku tak bisa memandangmu sebelah mata. Kau tinggal jauh dari rumahmu, jauh dari keluargamu. Merupakan tanggung jawab bagi kami untuk menjagamu"

Langkah namja manis itu terhenti. Masih enggan memandang sang lawan bicara. Mengukir senyum getir sarat akan bahagia yang tercipta bersamanya. Ucap kata semacam itu tak pernah Tao sangka akan ia dengar dari sosok sedingin Suho.

"Aku ini bodoh ya ge, kenapa bukan Suho ge saja yang kusuka? Kenapa harus orang lain yang bahkan tak pernah melihatku ada?"

Turut berhenti melangkahkan kaki, Suho menangkup rahang Tao dengan kelima jemari bebasnya. Memaksa Tao menatap balik pendar hangat yang menguar dari sorot mata miliknya.

"Kalau begitu cobalah… cobalah untuk menyukaiku"

Beberapa detik larut dalam keheningan, hanya tatap mata yang saling memandang. Perlahan namun pasti sudut bibir namja manis itu terangkat tinggi. Hingga kekehan geli menyambut Suho yang juga turut tak mampu menahan gelak tawa. Entah untuk alasan apa, keduanya terbahak bak orang gila.

Lama, sampai sedu tangis itu menghapus lengkungan indah yang bertengger nyata dibelahan bibir Suho.

Lagi-lagi tangis yang sama. Entah berapa kali pemuda tampan itu dihadapkan dalam moment menyedihkan semacam ini. Ingin Suho memakinya, memarahi bocah yang telah dia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu dengan lontaran kata yang pasti menyakiti jiwa. Namun ia tak sanggup, tak mampu membuka bibirnya hanya untuk menambah luka sang namja muda.

Tanpa kata, Suho menjatuhkan payung dalam genggamannya begitu saja. Melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh bergetar sosok manis dihadapannya. Membiarkan tebah air hujan turut membasahi tubuh gagahnya.

.

.

"Kami pulang…"

Satu kata yang teramat sering menggema di apartemen ini kembali memecah sunyi. Saling pandang sesaat sebelum derap langkah menenggelamkan keduanya pada segala jenis pemikiran yang enggan terucapkan.

"Selamat dat— Astaga, kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu Tao? Dan…" memutus kalimat sampai disana, namja mungil dengan bibir secerah cherry blossom itu balik memandang satu sosok lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?"

Menghela nafas layaknya hal biasa baginya, Suho melangkah santai tak peduli jika ia meninggalkan jejak basah dilantai.

"Issh! Namja itu benar-benar…" mendesah kesal, pemilik paras cantik itu, Xi Luhan, kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja muda dihadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang Tao, jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit"

"Ne, Luhan ge…"

.

.

"Berhenti mengacak rambutku Kris!"

"Hei… aku sedang membantu mengeringkan rambutmu"

Langkah kaki itu terhenti. Memandang dua sosok yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Tao nyaris melupakannya, tentang kenyataan bahwa disini ia tak hanya tinggal bertiga.

"Eeh… Tao, kau darimana saja?"

Sosok manis itu mengulas senyum hangat, "Jalan-jalan…"

"Di cuaca seperti ini?"

"Terkadang air hujan bisa membuat kepalamu dingin, Lay gege… hehehe…" tawanya hambar.

"Air hujan akan membuatmu demam. Mandi sana…" satu namja lainnya turut menyahut. Tak mengalihkan fokus kegiatannya, sibuk mengeringkan surai kecoklatan Lay dengan handuk kering menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Memandang sendu, namja manis itu mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, Kris ge…"

Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menarik sudut bibirnya. Berlalu tanpa mempedulikan gelak tawa dua sosok dibelakangnya. Keduanya seolah tak menyadari, melupakan bocah itu bahwa sebelumnya mereka berada ditempat yang sama. Di ruang terbuka, dengan sekat sungai yang memisahkan ketiganya dalam sisi berbeda.

Tao seakan begitu terbiasa dengan sosok maya yang tergambar untuknya. Ia yang tampak abstrak, dan sekalipun tak pernah terlihat.

Kala tak seorangpun berada disekitarnya, lelehan kristal bening itu kembali menghantam dunia. membasuh dinginnya lantai yang menjadi saksi bisu getirnya perasaan namja manis itu. Menjadikan datarnya pintu sebagai sandaran punggung rapuhnya, Tao tak sanggup lagi bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja. Hanya disaat seperti ini, ia bersyukur tengah sendiri. Melepas sesak yang melingkupi, dengan topeng yang telah ia lucuti.

.

.

—CsN—

.

.

Jika takdir tengah memihak padamu pada detik tertentu, kau yang tanpa persiapan matang akan terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Mencoba mengikuti arus yang tersaji di depan mata, meski sesungguhnya kau tenggelam diantara riak-riak yang ada didalamnya.

Meski nyatanya mereka bersama, sekat tak kasat mata seolah memisahkan keduanya.

"Kris gege…" namja manis itu mulai bersuara, sedikit mengalihkan perhatian sang pemilik tatapan tajam dari ramainya jalanan.

"Iya Tao?"

"Apa gege bosan bersamaku?"

Pandangan yang berbeda. Mengrenyit ringan meski kerutan didahi tak terhindari.

"Apa maksudmu Tao?"

"Ahh… tidak…" elaknya.

Kris tak mengubah fokus matanya. Menatap paras sang dongsaeng yang belakangan ini ia jaga.

"Tugas kampus menyiksamu? Atau ada sesuatu yang tengah membebanimu?"

Terpaku sesaat mendengar pertanyaan namja tampan itu, Tao menggerakkan jemari tanpa tujuan berarti. Mengaduk minuman yang tersaji, mencari celah mengaburkan isi hati.

"Aku—"

"Jatuh cinta?"

Bola matanya membulat. Menunduk dalam, tak berharap getar yang menyengat tubuh itu Kris sadari.

"Benar kau sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Astaga… aku benar-benar tak menyadarinya"

Tentu saja…

Karena dimatamu hanya ada sosoknya.

Karena dihatimu hanya ada namanya.

"Kurasa aku memang jatuh cinta…"

Satu keputusan riskan tergumam. Membutakan mata jika ia harus tenggelam kian dalam.

"Jinjja?"

Mengangguk dengan gores bibir teramat indah, manik mata pemuda manis itu menghilang dibalik secerca kata yang mengalir setelahnya. "… Dan itu hanya cinta sepihak ge"

Kris terdiam. Memandangnya dalam. Langkah kaki pengguna jalan tak lagi menjadi daya tarik penglihatan. Sunyi melingkupi. Hanya tatap mata yang saling bertabrakan.

"Mungkin dia bukan jodohmu"

Tao tak tahu, entah Kris menyadari perasaannya atau tidak. Kalimat yang Tao terima bak segumpal jawaban yang ia butuhkan.

Ibarat ia yang telah membidik lama, mencari saat yang tepat mengutarakan perasaannya, dan saat jenjang kaki itu nyaris memijak tanah perang, ia terlanjur dikalahkan.

Sekalipun Tao tak berniat memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya. Kekehan geli penuh dusta yang mengalun detik ini hanyalah bentuk pengalihan rasa sakit yang mengiris hati.

"Aah… hahahaa… kurasa itu memang benar" ujarnya konyol. Nyaris tersedak hingga Kris terburu mencondongkan tubuh tegapnya. Mengelus punggung Tao dengan alasan pasti yang kian melukai kepingan hati.

"I'm fine ge…"

Kris mengulas senyum lembut, menarik lengannya yang tertepis begitu saja.

Kembali tenggelam dalam kebekuan. Senyap merayap dengan bibir yang terkunci rapat. Hanya celoteh maya yang menggema dalam jiwa. Sampai suara yang mencetus setelahnya membuka lebar kelopak mata.

"Bicara soal cinta, kurasa aku juga sedang jatuh cinta"

"…" tak berkomentar, Tao hanya diam memandangnya.

"Tiap detik kau berharap selalu bersamanya, bercengkrama dengannya, dan menggenggam jemarinya. Bukankah itu cinta?"

"Hnn… Kurasa… lalu siapa orang yang gege cintai?"

"Rahasia"

"Kris gege pelit sekali"

"Hahahaa…"

Tawa itu menggema, mengusik pengunjung kafe lainnya yang ada disekeliling mereka.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa orang itu?"

Memutus tatapan keduanya, namja manis itu tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dalam satu sisi ia ingin mengetahui, satu sisi lainnya memaksa ia tak bersuara. Terlalu takut dihadapkan dengan luapan kata yang hendak Kris dengungkan.

"Dia tinggal satu atap denganku, nyaris tiap waktu ada didekatku. Coba tebak!"

Menahan nafas untuk yang kesekian kali, sekalipun Tao tak berani memandang pijar terang yang tengah mengurai kebahagiaan. Mawas diri, mematri dalam hati, jangan sampai ia menangis dihadapan namja tampan ini.

Kris masih saja mengumbar senyum suka cita. Menunggu Tao bereaksi akan pengakuan yang dilontarkannya.

"L-Lay gege…" cetus Tao lirih. Meremas kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan dibawah meja.

"Binggo! Dialah orangnya…"

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Draf lama yang menjamur di lepi. Bener-bener lagi tergila-gila ama Taoris nih, bantu saya mengenal mereka lebih jauh ya, readers-ssi.

Terimakasih buat kunjungannya, kritik dan saran saya terima.

Sampai jumpa^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Never Ending Story**

**Genre : Hurt/ Comfort**

**Chaptered**

**Cast : Kris, Tao, Suho, Lay, Luhan**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos, abal, plot berantakan, bahasa amburadul (?)**

.

Cinta itu, ketika kau menitikkan air mata, kau akan tetap tersenyum untuknya. Ketika dia tidak mempedulikanmu, kau akan menunggunya dengan setia. Dan ketika dia mencintai orang lain, kau masih bisa tersenyum sembari berkata 'aku turut berbahagia untukmu'

(Kahlil Gibran)

.

* * *

.

.

Disinilah Tao berada, sendirian menyusuri jalan pulang. Kebisingan yang memekakkan siang terabaikan. Tergantikan dengan kekosongan yang melerai air mata. Tak jatuh sekalipun. Tampak begitu kokoh bak tembok raksasa asal negaranya. Seharusnya ia tahu apa yang ada di depan mata. Seharusnya ia menerima realita yang ada. Dan seharusnya ia pasrah pada takdir yang tak berpihak padanya.

Terkadang jiwanya mencoba berontak untuk menolak. Mengesampingkan rasa kemanusiaan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Meski nyatanya ia tak pernah bisa melakukannya.

Andai mencintai seseorang tak semenyakitkan ini…

.

.

—**Never Ending Story—**

Chapter 2

.

.

Luhan melangkah menjauhi kamar pribadi Tao, raut mukanya tampak tak bercahaya. Terbawa atmosfir tak menenangkan sang pemilik ruangan.

"Dia bilang tidak lapar" ujarnya lesu. Menarik satu diantara dua kursi yang tersisa. Memandang tak berselera makan malam yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Apa dia sakit?" Lay yang pertama bertanya.

"Aku sempat mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Dia tidak demam, hanya bilang perutnya masih kenyang"

Keempat pemuda itu terdiam. Kris yang duduk paling ujung tampak tak tenang.

"Kau kenapa Kris?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lu…"

Menghela nafas, Suho beranjak dari kursi yang menopang tubuhnya. "Biar kubawakan makan malam untuknya"

.

.

Hal pertama yang Suho lihat kala pintu kamar itu terbuka hanyalah kegelapan dengan penerangan temaram. Kembali menghela nafas, tanpa ragu ia melangkah maju. Mendekati gundukan selimut tebal yang terbaring di atas ranjang utama. Tahu pasti Tao tengah menggelung diri.

"Makan malam dulu Tao" ujarnya singkat.

"Aku tidak lapar ge…"

"Setidaknya isi perutmu, jadikan tenaga, dan menangislah sepuas yang kau mau"

Hening…

Suho masih mempertahankan nampan dalam topangan lengan. Tak mengalihkan perhatian dari sang subjek penglihatan.

"Kau tahu Tao, kau itu seperti wanita. Lama-lama aku berpikir kau bisa bunuh diri hanya karena cinta"

Kalimat sarkatis yang Suho ucap terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Nada dingin yang tersemat didalamnya menambah kadar kebekuan yang ada. Gemeresak selimut tebal yang menghalangi pandangan mata tersingkap seketika. Menyembulkan paras menyedihkan dengan lelehan permata yang balik menatapnya.

"Aku sempat memikirkannya beberapa kali…" ujarnya mantap. Tanpa tedeng kebohongan yang turut terucap.

"JANGAN BODOH TAO!"

Lengkingan tajam berselimut kemarahan menggema ditelinga. Disusul dengan bantingan nampan yang tak terelakkan. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Tao tak percaya. Satu dari dua lengan kekarnya terulur tak sabar. Mencengkeram lilitan baju yang melekat di tubuh Tao. Memburai udara dengan tarikan kasar yang tengah dilakukannya.

Jarak yang kian menyempit mempermudah Suho memandangi detail roman mukanya. Hatinya bergetar melihat kekosongan yang tampak pada retina mata. Tao tampak begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya. Dalam keheningan, cengkeraman itu mengendur dengan sendirinya. Mengutuk diri pada apa yang telah terjadi. Tak seharusnya Suho terbawa emosi seperti saat ini.

Hanya saja… mendengar kalimat yang Tao umbar tanpa rasa, membuat ia kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku tahu seperti apa sesak yang memenuhi dadamu. Rasanya memang menyakitkan. Terlebih jika orang yang membuatmu merasakan sakit itu tak sekalipun menyadari eksistensimu. Hanya saja… melihat dia bahagia, apakah itu tak cukup untukmu Tao?"

"Gege…"

"Cobalah melepaskannya, biarkan dia bahagia dengan pilihannya. Kau mau melakukannyakan?"

Mengangguk lemah, Tao bahkan tak dapat membalasnya dengan baitan kata. Jauh dalam hati terbesit keinginan untuk meninggalkan luka yang terasa dalam jiwa. Membunuh duka itu dengan menenggelamkan cinta yang tak sampai dalam genggaman tangannya. Meski hal itu kalah oleh keinginan manusiawi untuk memiliki.

Perihal satu kebahagiaan yang Suho katakan membuat Tao kini mengerti, bahwa mencintai tak harus memiliki, bahwa cinta bukanlah cerita yang selamanya harus berakhir bahagia. Dalam cinta tak ada satupun pemenang, karena jika kau menyangkal rasa yang meledak dalam dada layaknya cinta, kau hanyalah sekumpulan pecundang yang memuakkan.

Mengulas senyum tulus, Tao mendongak memandangnya. Bergumam lembut dibarengi kekehan ringan yang tergema tanpa cadar kepalsuan.

"Maukah gege memelukku?"

"Tanpa kau mintapun, gege akan melakukannya untukmu"

Seperti inilah sedu tangis itu berlalu. Seiring lajunya waktu meninggalkan masa lalu, luka yang dirasa akan menutup dengan sendirinya. Meski membutuhkan waktu yang lama, usaha yang tak akan mudah dengan jalan terjal yang menantinya, ia percaya akan ada cerita lain yang Tuhan siapkan untuknya.

"Tak kusangka Suho bisa begitu mengerikan, dia membuatku takut"

Dibalik celah pintu yang tak terbuka sepenuhnya itu Luhan berkomentar. Mengurut dada menyaksikan live action yang terjadi di depan mata. Luhan tahu ini perbuatan tak terpuji. Namun mendengar kegaduhan yang memekakkan malam, rasa khawatir menyeretnya dan berakhir ditempat seperti ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini Tao memang bersikap aneh. Dia tampak begitu lesu, apa kalian juga berpikir begitu?"

Lagi, gumam pertanyaan Luhan tak membuahkan jawaban. Kesal tak ditanggapi, namja cantik itu menoleh tak sabar. Nyaris membuka mulutnya dengan desisan tak suka, sampai bola mata itu menangkap kegelisahan kedua sosok yang berdiri mematung dibelakangnya. Memandang keduanya bergantian, bibir mungil Luhan kembali melontarkan satu pertanyaan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Dan… kenapa dengan tangan kalian?"

Tautan erat itu tersimpul tanpa sadar. Baik Kris maupun Lay tak mengira jemari mereka terbelit hanya karena moment mengharukan yang terlihat oleh keduanya. Lay melepasnya perlahan, mengulas senyum penuh makna, dan berbalik menjauhi keduanya.

"Aku masih lapar, akan kulanjutkan makan malamku"

Hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari belahan bibirnya. Melangkah tanpa tolehan berarti. Meninggalkan kepalan tangan Kris yang mendingin seorang diri.

.

.

—CsN—

.

.

Malam membawa kegelisahan hilang dalam dekapan. Melenyapkan sedu-sedan yang timbul dari api kecemburuan. Kini sang surya mulai menapaki tangga kebanggaannya. Merangkak diantara siulan sparrow liar yang berkelebat diangkasa. Berbaur dengan wangi pagi pertengahan Juni yang turut menyapa diri.

Masih dalam posisi sama seperti semalam, kelopak mata itu mulai mengerjab pelan. Membiasakan diri dengan berkas sinar pagi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Eungg… gege…"

"Kenapa hmm…" masih mendekap tubuh itu, Suho mengusap sayang punggung hangat Tao. Posisi yang saling berhadapan memudahkan ia melakukannya.

"Terimakasih mau memelukku semalaman"

"Kau sudah baikan?"

"Umm…"

"Itu yang terpenting. Haah… aku ada kuliah pagi…"

"Kalau begitu bergegaslah ge…"

"Baiklah, panda…"

"Yahh!"

"Hahahaha…"

Tawa geli itu bak harmoni dalam mimpi. Telah lama tak merasa secerah pagi yang tak hanya menyelimuti dunia fiksi. Kini nyata terasa membekas di dadanya. Merebak nyaman meski tak tahu apa yang menanti dihadapannya. Baik Tao maupun Suho hanya mengikuti arus waktu dengan takdir tertentu.

.

.

"Pagi ge…"

Luhan yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan menoleh sekilas, "Pagi juga Tao-ie…"

"Sepi sekali, yang lainnya kemana?"

"Kris pergi pagi-pagi sekali, entah dia sudah kembali atau belum. Suho baru saja berangkat, kalau Lay… aku belum melihatnya sejak pagi. Apa dia belum bangun ya?"

Tao yang mendengar kalimat panjang Luhan hanya terdiam, memandang sekitar, dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

"Lay gege…" ketukan tangan pada datarnya papan penghubung antar ruangan itu menggema di kesunyian pagi. Satu papan nama yang tergantung manis di pintu coklat kehitaman menjadi pusat penglihatannya.

"Gege… La— " belum sempat Tao memanggil kembali sang pemilik nama, pintu itu terbuka. Terkejut sesaat kala satu rupa yang sempat memenuhi kepala tampak dihadapannya. Figur sosok yang menjerat hatinya. Menawan jiwa maupun raga yang dimilikinya.

"K-Kris gege…"

"Pagi Tao…"

Seulas senyum hangat terkembang nyata. Memburai rasa hangat yang menelusup dalam dada. Tao mencuri pandang pada keberadaan satu sosok lainnya. Merapalkan kalimat semalam yang cukup membuat batinnya tenang.

"Kau mencari Lay? Dia sedang mandi"

"Umm… iya. Karena tidak seperti biasanya Lay gege telat bangun, kupikir terjadi sesuatu padanya"

"Haha… itu semua salahku, aku yang membuatnya kelelahan semalam"

"Mwo?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kajja… kita sarapan bersama"

Tao hanya menurut kala lengan kekar itu menggantung dibahunya. Menahan nafas sesaat kala rasa tak asing menghangatkan hatinya seketika. Degupan yang sama, berdentum stabil tiap detik Tao berada dalam jangkauan sosok yang ia puja.

Tentu ini akan terjadi, tak mungkin menenggelamkan segala perasaan membuncah hanya dalam satu malam penuh kesengsaraan. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kekelaman. Menuju satu titik dimana dunia akan terlihat berbeda dimatanya.

.

.

—CsN—

.

.

Sekeras baja keinginan manusia, hati yang dimiliki tak bisa dibohongi. Tambatan yang mengekang jiwa masih terasa meski tak sesesak sebelumnya. Lewat beberapa minggu sejak malam itu. Saat dimana ia dengan berat hati melepasnya. Meninggalkan perasaan yang ia sebut sebagai cinta. Menutup buku lama dan tak berkeinginan menjamahnya. Takut terluka lebih dalam hingga ia tak dapat disembuhkan.

Terasa begitu lama ia tak menangis karena hal serupa, dengan alasan yang tak berbeda. Bukannya bahagia, benar-benar melupakannya, justru kini terasa sesuatu tengah mengganjal dalam rongga dada.

Berkali-kali mengelusnya lembut, berharap gumpalan maya yang berganti menyiksanya hilang tanpa pengobatan. Apakah ia sakit? Penyakit semacam apa? Kroniskah?

"Kau melamun lagi…"

Entah Tuhan membencinya atau bagaimana, bahkan disaat ia memikirkannya, sosok itu dengan mudahnya datang tanpa penghalang.

"Tsk! Tao… jangan mengabaikan gege, kau ini kenapa? akhir-akhir ini gege perhatikan kau suka sekali mengelus dadamu"

Ada rasa yang membuncah sesaat kala tuturan kata itu menunjukkan bahwa ia diperhatikan. Bocah itu menoleh dengan senyum tipis, masih dengan gerakan lengan yang tak berpindah haluan.

"Aku hanya merasa disini ada yang aneh ge, seperti ada batu besar yang mengganjalnya. Apa aku harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter spesialis?"

Kris terdiam, masih memandangnya, mengabaikan sapuan sang bayu yang tengah mencumbu raga keduanya. Terkesiap hingga tolehan itu ia lakukan tiba-tiba. Beralih menatap birunya angkasa. Memejamkan mata sesaat dengan bibir yang turut berucap "Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu merasa jauh lebih baik…"

Disampingnya, Tao berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang belakangan kerap ia lakukan. Mencerna kalimat itu dalam kepala. Tatapan sendu kembali menghampiri, seakan mengembalikan ia pada moment dimana kasih itu tak akan pernah mendatangi. Seperti saat ini, di dalam luasnya dunia, sesempit apapun lingkup yang dijamah keduanya, belenggu semu mengikat kedua raga itu dalam jarak tertentu.

Sejauh apapun Tao berlari untuk mengejarnya, pada akhirnya ia tak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya. Bukan raga, melainkan jiwa. Satu bagian yang tak dapat disentuh jika bukan dengan cinta. Dan Tao akan berakhir hanya dengan melihatnya, mengagumi kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Paras rupawan dengan balutan kulit pucat bersih itu— Tunggu…

"Kris gege… apa kau sakit?" tersadar akan sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam indera penglihatannya, Tao mengulurkan lengan tanpa sadar. Nyaris menyentuh paras itu menggunakan jemarinya, tepat sebelum jari-jari panjang Kris menepis perbuatannya.

"Apa? Bukankah kau yang bilang membutuhkan dokter huumm…"

Sudut bibir yang terangkat tipis, celah bibir yang terbuka, kekehan ringan yang mengalir dibelakangnya. Tao merasa ia tengah dianggap bercanda.

"Aku serius ge, kau kelihatan pucat"

"Aaah… kurasa ini karena aku berenang terlalu lama, kau tahu Lay terlihat begitu menyedihkan dalam olahraga itu bukan? aku benar-benar menguras staminanya tadi"

Hnn…

Apa yang Kris katakan bukanlah kebohongan semata, Tao mungkin lupa apa yang membuatnya memilih menyendiri di taman kampus ini. Melihat bagaimana dua orang itu menyentuh satu sama lain, tawa bahagia yang berderai dari bibir keduanya, cukup membuat Tao tahu ia harus menyelamatkan diri. Meninggalkan Lay yang sebelumnya meminta padanya untuk ditemani.

"Ehmm… sebaiknya kita pulang ge. Maksudku sebaiknya gege pulang dan beristirahat" Tao berdiri, menepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya dan berniat pergi.

"Kau duluan saja. Lay membutuhkanku, aku juga sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya kencan setelah ini"

Lagi… perasaan seperti ini datang menghampiri. Tao bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa harus tersisa dan membekas didadanya? Kenapa ia masih harus merasakannya dan tak dapat sepenuh jiwa mengenyahkannya?

"Kencan…" gumam namja manis itu lirih, nyaris tak terdengar jika Kris tak memperhatikan gerak bibirnya.

Dan setelah satu kalimat singkat itu, anggukan ringan Kris dapatkan. Punggung Tao yang berjalan meninggalkannya hanya berbalaskan tatapan kosong. Deburan angin menghantam dedauan, mengoyak dunia di ujung semesta. Melabuhkan tengkuk itu pada sandaran kursi. Merasakan nyatanya sesal yang menggerogoti relung hati. Sejenak memejamkan mata, mengulas senyum miris yang tertoreh begitu saja.

.

.

Pekatnya gelap tergerus pijar terang buatan tangan. Kebisingan penghuni bumi tak kalah menunjukkan eksistensi. Berbondong-bondong menggali arti diri. Suka duka tumpah ruah dalam sudut-dudut mata. Nyanyian angin bergumul dengan jeritan klakson yang memenuhi jalanan kota, menelan siulan busuknya bibir para buaya berkedok manusia.

Mendesah samar, mengusik rapatnya udara melalui hembusan nafasnya. Mengabaikan decak kagum manusia yang menelan saliva melihat raga itu melenggang di depan mata. Langkah demi langkah diambilnya dalam diam. Sampai satu sosok asing berdiri dihadapannya, memenggal paksa langkah kakinya.

"Apa yang dilakukan namja manis dijam malam seperti ini sendirian?"

Satu pertanyaan dengan aksen menjijikkan ia dapatkan. Melengos kesal dengan bibir mencibir samar. Hendak membawa kakinya kembali menyusuri jalanan, cekalan tangan justru ia rasakan.

"Tunjukkan sopan santunmu bocah!"

"Aku tak memiliki urusan denganmu, lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi!"

Tsk!

Namja asing dihadapannya mulai kehilangan kontrol diri, jawaban sarkatis yang terlontar memupuk emosi. Ia dibuat meringis sakit kala genggaman tangan itu kian mengerat.

"BERANINYA KAU—"

Kelopak mata itu refleks terpejam saat satu pukulan hendak ia dapatkan. Merutuki sialnya keadaan, ia hanya berharap satu hantaman cukup memuaskan pria asing itu. Lama menunggu, satu sentuhan ringanpun tak juga mendarat ditubuhnya, mengrenyitkan dahi, ia kembali memasang mata melihat isi dunia. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ringisan kesakitan sang perusak malam tenang yang sebelumnya ia nikmati seorang diri. Lengan kekar disamping kepala kini menyita segala perhatiannya. Meremas keras kepalan tangan yang nyaris menghantam manis wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dijalanan semalam ini Lay?"

Degup jantungnya terpacu keras kala gumaman samar sosok yang berdiri tegap dibelakang punggungnya memasuki gendang telinga. Wangi mint ini… Lay tak mungkin salah mengenali.

.

.

TBC!

.

Fanfic ini **berat**, entah dari segi plot ataupun gaya bahasa. Dan saya akan tetap konsisten mempertahankannya, mianhaeyo readers-ssi *deepbow*

Ini balasan review chapter sebelumnya ^^

**Ajib4ff** : hehehe… lama banget ya? Mianhae *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Ini udah apdet, thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Shinta . lang** : ini udah dilanjut, lama banget emang. Maklumin saya yah, thanks udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Time to argha** : yup, bener banget itu gha. Thank you mumumuuu~

**Ryu** : hehehe… keterangan apa ya? Keterangan tempat, waktu atau apa? Nanti akan saya benahi, thanks Ryu ^^

**Vickykezia23** : Ini udah dilanjut, mian udah ngebuat nunggu lama. Thanks juga udah ninggalin jejak^^

**KecoaLaut** : Hya ampuun, ini orang dari kemaren nafsu banget pengen nyium*ditabok*. Udah dilanjut lhoh… terimakasih ^^

**Nandamahjatia97** : hummm… m-masalahnya saya ga suka crack couple, kkkke… tetep TaoRis kok, ditunggu lanjutannya ya. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**PrinceTae** : Ini lama lhoh, lama banget kan, pasti mau gigit Zhii deh, kkkkk… thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Jin Ki Tao** : aduuuh… gimana ya, saya sukanya yang Tao menderita sih *diwushu Tao*. Enggak ada member lain, cuma ini castnya. Saya paling ga bisa bikin FF kebanyakan cast, butuh tenaga ekstra buat mikirin apa guna cast lainnya *elap keringet*. Ditunggu lanjutannya ya, thanks ^^

**Choujiro21** : ini bukan angst kok –kayaknya- *plak*. Dan ga akan ada crack couple di FF saya *senyum cantik*. Thank you ^^

**Blackwhite28** : ini udah dilanjut lhoo… gimana ama chapter ini? Thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Rere **: Zhii bukan anak sastra, saya amatir yang mencoba berkecimpun dalam dunia tulis-menulis, eeh… ketik-mengetik deh *apa iniii*. Love you too, thank you ^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : ini bukan angst, hanya Hurt/ Comfort, tenang-tenang… Kris ga sejahat itu, jangan gorok dia, kasihan bininya yang lagi balesin review ini *dihajar Tao*. Kkkk… thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Vickykezia23** : review 2 kali ya? Kkk… Ehnn… soal bahasa, mian banget, yang ini bakal tetep kayak gini. Gimana dong, mian banget yah, diatas udah saya jelasin alasannya. Hehe soal Tao yang menderita, entah kenapa saya tipe orang yang demen liat uke menderita *plakplak*. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Vivii-ken** : umm… apa ya, bisa bantu nyariin FF Taoris yang keren gitu, kkk *maunya*. Thanks Vii-chan, ga pernah telat komen ne? terimakasih banyak ^^

**Guest** : yaaa~ masa Tao ama Suho, saya yang ga rela, biarkan bang Suho ama sayalah *slap*. Kidding… thanks udah ninggalin jejak, Guest-ssi ^^

Shin SeungGi : soal happy ending, prediksi saya emang begitu, tapi takut melenceng ditengah jalan*penyakit ini*. yang jelas sih, ga aka nada crack couple disini. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**00' no name** : penname-nya keren ya, kkkk… ini udah dilanjut. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Park Seung Ri** : saya yang ga rela kalo baby panda ama yang lain, dia hanya ditakdirkan untuk abang Kris seorang *jenjengTaorisbanner*. Tenang saja, Kris ga sejahat itu kok. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^  
**Riszaa** : ini sudah dilanjut, luamaaaaaa banget ya? Mianhe, dan terimakasih udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Diitactorlove** : iyup, kiut unyu-unyu kayak yang ngetik pan? *maunyaa*. Ini udah dilanjut, lama ya, lama banget pasti *miris*. Thanks Dii *kecupin bertubi-tubi*

**Irisha Sinna** : tetep KrisTao kok, KrisLay-nya juga bakal banyak *dihakimi masa*. Thank you udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**KrissKris** : terimakasih sudah menerima saya ^^ Ini udah dilanjut, semoga ga mengecewakan ya? Sekali lagi, thank you ^^

.

Mianhae jika saya salah dalam penulisan nama, ini nyaris merem ngetiknya, ngeblocknya malah sambil merem… ZzzzZZZZ…

Thanks juga buat semua _Silent Readers_ yang sudah menambah jumlah _view_ FF ini *deepbow*.

Sampai jumpa^^


End file.
